Lilly's hogwarts life
by ferrytail
Summary: this is lilly's life at hogwarts what she goes through and her feelings


A/N this is my first fanfiction so im sorry for all the spelling errors and mistakes please review and tell me what you think

Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express

Lilly was so nervous. She had heard of Hogwarts and the wizarding world from Severus but actually going into the world is completely different then hearing about it. Her dad put her stuff on the train. she hugged her mom stepped onto the train and kissed her dad's forehead. Her dad wouldn't accept that goodbye he grabbed her and spun her around they started to laugh he hugged her tightly and set her back in the train tears in his eyes.

"Have fun flower." her father said

"Learn lots and try your hardest." Her mother told her

"Bye Tunnie." Lilly said hopefully at her sister.

"Bye Lilly." Petunia said coldly. Lilly saw her mouth the word freak. Tears started gathering in her emerald green eyes, she stopped them quickly.

"See you Christmas." she yelled as the pulled out of the station. She turned around to face the empty hallway. She picked up her trunks and bag and set her pet hermit crab on her shoulder where it usually was.

"Now where is Severus?" Lilly mumbled to herself she checked 6 or 7 compartment but had to stop at an empty compartment because she could no longer hold back the tears she would just hope Severus would find her. She put her trunk and bags away and sat down farthest from the door and put her forehead on the window glass and all the tears came she sobbed her sister hated her and her family was gone 5 or so minuets passed when a boy with glasses slight, black-haired like Sev, but with that indefinable air of having been well-cared-for, even adored, that Sev so conspicuously lacked. pocked his head in she turned to him.

"Mind if we sit here." the boy said looking kind of awkward.

"Sure." Lilly said dryly

"Thanks I'll go get my friend." and he left a minuet passed when two boys burst in one of them was the boy from earlier not even acknowledging her pressence in the compartment. They where laughing histarically.

"You didn't!" the boy with glasses said

"Yeah I did," said the other boy " best part was I told my mum it was our house elf who did it and she believed me."

They both started laughing again. Sev had mention house elves and Lilly had always imagined having one in her house and never having to do her chore. She suddenly got mad at the two boys how can they cause trouble for some thing that serves them and then think its funny. The door slid open and Sev walked in he sat opposite of Lilly. She glanced at him and then looked back out the window.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She threw him a look of deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a – " He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.

"But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?"

One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily or Sev until that point, looked around at the word,

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" the boy with glasses asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him, the other boy did not smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said the boy with glasses, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

The other boy grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

The boy with glasses lifted an invisible sword

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Sev made a small, disparaging noise. The boy with glasses turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Sev, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy – "

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected the other boy.

Glasses boy roared with laughter. These stupid boys weren't going to be meant to her best friend the day she lost her sister. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked at the boys in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo…"

The boys imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Sev as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called, as the compartment door slammed…

" don't listen to them Sev." Lilly said "come on lets go." Lilly grabbed Sev's hand and pulled him along after a few compatments Lilly found one with two nice looking girls.

"Hey," Lilly said as she pocked in "mind if me and my friend sit with you."

"Sure," said a girl with dirty blond hair. Lilly sat down by the girl who responded

"Hi, my name is lilly and this is severus."

"Hi," Sev said

"Hello," said the girls.

"My name is Dakota Mcbeth friends call me koda." said the girl with dirty blond hair

"My name is Mary Mcdonald." said the other girl with plain brown hair.

"Are you guys first years?" sev asked.

"Yep." they both said in unison.

"We just escaped a compartment with the rudest boys ever." Lilly said

"Wait did one boy have glases and hair about the same color hair as severus but more brown?" Koda asked

"yes." lilly said

"The boy with glasses is James the other is Sirius." said mary we ran into them earlier. they kept talking for a while untill it got dark.

"Lilly I think you should change into your robes." Koda said

"Right." lilly said and left to get changed. by the time lilly got back everyone was ready and it was time to go she grabbed sev's hand.

"I'm scared," Lilly whispered to severus.

"Don't be." sev said to lilly and squeezed her hand. They stepped of the train into the bustling crowed of people.


End file.
